


Now and Always

by justthehiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor! Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Filming Infinity War, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tom comforts reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom and the Reader are portraying Loki and Sigyn for one last time in Infinity War.  Reader needs a moment to collect herself before filming the big death scene.  Tom comforts her.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Now and Always

“You ready?” Tom gave your hand a little squeeze.

“I was born ready.” You smiled back as you combed back an errant strand of black hair.

For the past five years, Tom always asked you if you were ready and you always said you were born ready. The first three years were just as friends and then you started dating. But this time, you lied. You weren’t ready. Not even close. And no amount of hand squeezes and smiles would make you ready.

“Can I have a moment?” you asked the director as you stepped off to the side. “I need to get into the scene.”

The Russos nodded, and you jogged off set for a moment. You took several deep breaths.

“Ahh!” you yelped as a hand fell upon your shoulder.

You spun in place to find the face of Loki staring at you. Only it wasn’t Loki. The eyes are pure Tom.

“Darling…” he started as he pulled you into an embrace. “You’ve got this. It’s going to be okay.”

You inhale the smell of his costume, leather and sweat. But underneath it all, still Tom. You wanted to remember every memory as this was the last time the two of you would play these characters together. Husband and wife on screen Loki and Sigyn’s last goodbye.

“I know. I know.” you muttered, assuring yourself more than anyone. “It’s just… this it. The last time.”

Tom gave your shoulders a squeeze. “Only on camera. We have our whole lives ahead of us. But we need to shoot the scene. They are waiting on us.”

You nodded and trotted back to set with Tom following behind. “I’m ready.”

Chris gave you a thumbs up as Josh shifted to let you past. Tom gave you a wink as the smile faded into a face of anguish.

You steeled yourself as Josh spoke.

“Find them, children, and bring them back to me on Titan.”

“If I might interject… if you are going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.” Tom came into view.

You took a step forward and threw a glance your way, causing you stop in your tracks, just as the script called for.

“If you consider failure experience.” Josh commented as Thanos glanced your way, sending a cold shiver down your spine. You never understood how he did that.

“I consider experience, experience. Oh mighty Thanos, I Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity.” Loki locked eyes with you, Sigyn over Thanos’s shoulder and you gave a small nod, holding your breath.

You couldn’t see the dagger in Tom’s hand but it was there. Tom swung his arm towards Josh but stopped short. The effects team would add the special effects in later.

“Undying. You should choose your words more carefully.” Josh growled as he lift Loki from the ground. You moved to save him but Thor held you back.

“You will never be a god.” Loki choked out right before Thanos snapped his neck and dropped him unceremoniously to the ground.

You turned into Chris’s shoulder and sobbed. It didn’t take much to send the tears flowing. All it took was the sight of Tom lying motionless on the ground. The thought of losing Tom sent you over the edge. He was everything to you, even though you never told him over the past two years of being together, he was your person.

Josh walked out of frame and you pulled from Thor’s grip to collapse onto Tom’s chest.

“No, no no!!” you wailed as the tears streamed down your face. “It’s a trick, just another trick. I know you are out there, Loki.” You searched the horizon for Loki to come out of the shadows like he had done in the past. But there was no motion.

“Sigyn…” Thor started as he tugged on your shoulder, but you pulled away.

“Stop!”

“Sigyn, he is gone. This is no trick. We have to go.” Thor continued to pull you away.

“No, it’s a trick. He would never leave me. Not without saying goodbye. We always say goodbye.”

You pushed the hair from his face. “Goodbye, Loki. I will see you on the other side. Never doubt my love.” you whispered as you collapsed in a fit of sorrow.

“Cut!” the director yelled. “That was perfection. Tom, Y/N you want to set up for another angle?”

You heard the words but made no movement. Emotions fell over you in waves. The thought of Tom being gone overwhelmed you. Tom curled his arms around you and pulled you tight.

“Shh…” he whispered. “deep breaths, darling.” You drew circles on your back, which always helps calm you. “I’m here.”

“Yes… but…” you sobbed against him. “it felt so real. And I thought about you being gone and…” you started but Tom grabbed your chin and kissed you.

“Never doubt my love, darling.” Tom smiled. “I wanted to wait until we wrapped but life happens as planned. Marry me?”

You blinked. “What? I don’t understand.”

Tom laughed as he pulled the two of you to a sitting position.

“Marry me.” he cupped your face in his hands. “I don’t want to spend another second without you being mine. Now and always.”

“Yes.” you whispered as you pulled him into an embrace. “Yes!” you shouted.

The two of you held each other in a passionate embrace. The clapping started soft and then grew into a thundering sound, complete with hooting and whistling.

“It’s about time.” Chris was the first come and congratulate the two of you. “I’m not sure what you see in this guy.” he clapped Tom on the shoulder. “But you make him a better man.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, that’s enough drama.” a voice came over the loudspeaker. “Now it you don’t mind, we have a movie to make.”

“Sorry.” you and Tom apologized before they stood to reset the shot.

Just before Tom took his place in the shadows, he pulled you close. “We will celebrate properly tonight.” He wiggled his eyebrows and you couldn’t help but blush at the thought.


End file.
